lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tedrassil
' Teldrassil' is an island and great tree within the northern section of Quel'Thalas within the Veiled Lake's northern coast. It is the new home of the reclusive Sindar Elves of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas and a stunning testament to the power of their connection with nature. It was here that the Circle of the Ancients and the wise druids led by Fandral Staghelm pooled their power to create another World Tree, but on a smaller scale. They called this tree Teldrassil (“crown of the earth”) and built their city of Darnassusinitsbranches. The island takes the name of the "tree" as well, and a twilit forest now covers it. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire Quel'Thalasian homeland, and the capital of Darnassus, in its boughs. The new tree was not blessed by the Aspects at its birth, unlike its predecessor. However, at Malfurion's and Tyrande's wedding, Alexstrasza and Ysera finally gave Teldrassil their blessing. The behemoth of a tree now dwarfs even Nordrassil, and is large enough that a decent amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs. Trees, flora, and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. History Early History It was here that the Circle of the Ancients and the wise druids led by Fandral Staghelm pooled their power to create another World Tree, but on a smaller scale. They called this tree Teldrassil (“crown of the earth”) and built their city of Darnassusinitsbranches. The island takes the name of the "tree" as well, and a twilit forest now covers it. Teldrassil is truly massive, a huge trunk rising out of the sea and holding the entire Quel'Thalasian homeland, and the capital of Darnassus, in its boughs. The new tree was not blessed by the Aspects at its birth, unlike its predecessor. However, at Malfurion's and Tyrande's wedding, Alexstrasza and Ysera finally gave Teldrassil their blessing. The behemoth of a tree now dwarfs even Nordrassil, and is large enough that a decent amount of land has emerged atop its gargantuan limbs. Trees, flora, and fauna are now verdantly spreading across the magical tree. Points of Interest Darnassus See Also : Darnassus ' Darnassus' (aka Darnassus City) is the capital city of the Sindar elves of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas. The high priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, resides in the Temple of the Moon, surrounded by other sisters of Elune and her mate, the Arch-Druid Malfurion Stormrage. Darnassus is one of the greatest city of the Sindar elves, housing the leaders of both the druids and the faithful of Elune. It is carefully guarded by Sentinels, ancient protectors, and ancients of war. The atmosphere inside the city is a quiet and somewhat a melancholic one. It does not have the feeling of confinement that one would feel in Stormwind or Ironforge, where the buildings are grouped close together. Darnassus is open to the sky, and the graceful bridges spanning the lake around which it is built set the buildings wide apart. The prime reason why the city's population is so low is that it is isolated: Teldrassil is a small island away from the main mass of Quel'Thalas and from there France, and the only way to gain access from another continent is to fly or sail to Rut'theran Village, a small settlement at the base of Teldrassil, and from there step into the glowing portal to the city proper. This is a good thing, though. It is the elves' capital, and should therefore be serene and quiet, holding the mystic and melancholic elements of the Sindar elves. Category:Province in Quel'Thalas Category:Quel'Thalas Category:Island